Another Day
by Roma Kigen
Summary: 1827. After assigning most of the Vongola guardians to special tasks, Tsuna would like to spend the rest of the day with Hibari. But something gets in the way... Extra included.
1. Another Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A/N: No spoilers. Story takes place ten years later. Unless you read/watch KHR, you may not understand some parts of the story.**

* * *

Another Day

Once the briefing ended, the guardians filed out of Tsuna's office. Each guardian left with his or her specific assignment except the cloud guardian, who had other plans…

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari turned to see a smiling and anticipating Tsuna.

"Are you busy right now?"

Hibari glanced down at his watch, "No, not really. I guess I could go patrol again…"

"Umm… Hibari-san."

Hibari returned his attention to Tsuna, who looked nearly bursting with happiness.

"Would you like to go out with me to—."

"No."

For a moment, Tsuna was at a loss until he realized… _Not good_. Tsuna froze as Hibari slowly walked to one side of his office. Lifting a long tablecloth off one of the side tables, Hibari revealed the paperwork Tsuna had built up over the past few days.

"No way!" Tsuna gaped, reluctantly accepting the work Hibari took out from under the table. "I thought I hid it well too…"

Hibari kissed Tsuna on the forehead, "Another day." And with gliding footsteps, Hibari left the office.

Tsuna sighed, defeated. "I guess there's no other way," he remarked to himself, and then set to work.

Tsuna labored diligently for several hours before Gokudera came in with lunch. "Jyuudaime! How's your work coming?" Gokudera smiled enthusiastically as he set the tray and utensils before Tsuna. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna received the tray, relieved to stop working. "Have you already eaten?"

"Of course! You don't have to worry about me, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera smiled, but then noticed the pile of papers. "Jyuudaime! Who's overworking you!? I'll—!"

"Now, now, calm down! It's not like that," Tsuna interjected as he went to eating and working. Sighing deeply, Tsuna explained, "I let the work pile up." Gokudera blinked several times in surprise, but quickly reclaimed his cool, "Don't worry, Jyuudaime! Undoubtedly, Jyuudaime will finish this work soon!" Tsuna smiled, encouraged.

"Thank you."

Jumping at Tsuna's smile, Gokudera checked the time.

"With my greatest apologies, Jyuudaime. I have to go check on the progress of the other guardians. If you need my assistance, please just call!" Gokudera hurriedly left the room after instructing a servant to take Tsuna's dishes away when he finished.

Alone again, Tsuna set to working. Hours passed with periodic trips to the bathroom, stretching exercises (removal of his stuffy blazer at some point), and daydreaming. _If only I had done this earlier, I would be with Hibari-san right now…_ Tsuna leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Tsuna remembered having similar thoughts of regret about other things ten years ago… Tsuna smiled to himself and sat up.

"All right!" Tsuna stretched, grabbed his pen, and began tearing through the papers.

----------------

"Done!"

Tsuna had signed the last paper and set it on top of the finished pile. Putting his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head, Tsuna marveled at the paper pile before himself. It was already night. Dinner was taken to him earlier. The guardians were most likely asleep. _Tap, tap, tap_!

"Huh?" Tsuna unlinked his hands from behind his head to turn to the glass wall behind him. A small ball of yellow fluff pecked at the window-wall. Tsuna clumsily rose and rushed to the window-wall, laying one hand where the bird once was. Catching sight of it again, Tsuna watched as it descended to perch on its master's finger.

Flooded with joy, Tsuna dashed out of his office, swiftly arriving at the back of his base's headquarters. The person stood there waiting.

"Everything has been prepared," Hibari smiled, now wearing his yukata.

Tsuna flew forward and hugged Hibari, Hibari returning the embrace.

"Good work today…" Hibari whispered.

Tsuna rested happily in Hibari's arms.

They were going to go after all.

* * *

**This is my first complete story… Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A/N: No spoilers. This is an extra for ****Another Day****. It's meant to be shorter than ****Another Day****, but it was originally much shorter before it was edited. Enjoy! (Japanese: **_**Yozakura**_** means cherry trees at night.)**

* * *

Next Day

Cool night air washed over the couple, rustling the leaves of the surrounding cherry trees. Tsuna rested lazily by Hibari's side, leaning on his solid form. The _yozakura_ glowed with what little light the universe left them. The soft colors of the falling petals mesmerized Tsuna. It would be another year before the trees bloomed this beautifully again. Tsuna could not stop staring at them. He might have continued staring at them if not for a prodding question.

"Umm, Hibari-san. Didn't you tell me we would do this another day?"

Tsuna straightened himself so he could face Hibari. Upon feeling the small weight leave his side, Hibari slowly turned his gaze from the _yozakura_ to Tsuna's puzzled face.

"I mean! It's not that I don't want to be with you! It's just…"

Hibari watched as Tsuna embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head.

"I just… I didn't think—"

"You talk too much."

Hibari leaned forward, leaving no time for Tsuna to properly react.

For a moment, Tsuna was caught up in a whirl of emotions. His heart beat rapidly, echoing off the silence of the night. Hibari's scent wrapped around his mind, nearly intoxicating him. He struggled to stop breathing before losing himself. Unconsciously, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's sleeves. He wanted to stay linked—secure like this forever. As Hibari separated their lips, Tsuna felt helpless. Any sound he tried to make came out as nothing.

Hibari moved back and smiled, pleased with Tsuna's response.

"You know," he said smoothly, "I was waiting for you to ask me out so you'd finally have a reason to finish your work."

Tsuna's face jerked out of its catatonic state. _Eh?_

"I had prepared everything to be prepared even before you asked," Hibari stated knowingly.

"…Heeeh!?"

"I thought you would finish a little after noon… Instead it's well past midnight."

Tsuna gaped. _It's seriously that late!?_ was written all over his face.

Hibari smiled and kissed Tsuna on the nose, snapping him out of his shock and making him blush fiercely. "It's fine. Now we have the place to ourselves."

"That's true!" Tsuna agreed, closing his eyes and relaxing once more.

"As long as it takes…"

Tsuna looked up questioningly at Hibari, who was still facing him.

"I'll wait for you."

Tsuna stared at Hibari. A background of petals rushed behind Hibari, a few petals straying between them. Tsuna felt a surge of joy in his chest, but then found himself slouched against Hibari. He didn't realize how exhausted he was. Hibari picked up Tsuna gently.

"Now that your work is done, we can return when the sun is up."

Hibari carried Tsuna off to his place.

----------------

_Later that day…_

"Boss must have pulled an all-nighter! It's already past noon and he's not up yet," Yamamoto joked to Gokudera.

"Hibari that son of a…" mumbled Gokudera.

* * *

**The end of the end.**


End file.
